Search for the Most Powerful Bionic
by Croc9400
Summary: Jack is the lab rats bionic brother. The others helped him escape at a young age. Since then he's been on the run. After he moves to Seaford and joins the Bobby Wasabi Dojo the rats, Leo and Davenport show up in Seaford looking for him, but they aren't the only ones searching for the most powerful bionic in the world. I don't own kickin it or lab rats. This is one of my fav stories
1. Chapter 1

_**Few things before I start this story **_

_**1) I have writers block on "they probably shouldn't have done that" so I decided to post this story since I've had the idea for awhile **_

_**2)YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK TO MAKE THE COVER PICTURE **_

_**3)sorry if I don't update so offend cause if I get an idea for "They probably shouldn't have done that" I'm writing it down. Also, I'm having a few minor difficulties in my love life at the moment which I CAN'T STOP thinking about even through the solution is SO simple. **_

_**4) ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

**Escape**

**Year:2007**

_Jack's POV_

I've been waiting 10 years of my life for this moment. The moment to get out of the lab, to escape, to see the world. We were waiting for Davenport to leave the lab. Once he did we were ready to go.

"Ok. Davenport's gone. Are you ready, Jack?" Bree asked me. Even though we don't look alike, she's my twin. Adam's a year older then us and Chase, a year younger.

"Yeah. I'm ready. I'll miss you guys" I responded.

"Hey, don't get yourself down. After we escape from Davenport, we'll meet up with you" Chase reassured me.

"But once Davenport realizes I'm gone, he won't let you guys out of his sights" what I said wasn't wrong.

"But he's gotta let us out into the real world eventually. We'll meet up with you then. Remember. You can track us, and I can track you" Chase said.

I nodded at him. I did have all three of their bionics. Davenport told me, and only me about these secret abilities. He said that's the only thing of there's I won't have. I would have my own secret ability. Then looked over at Adam. He looked upset. I had the best relationship with him.

"Guys. Jack has gotta change and get out of here soon. Davenport will be back any second. I'm going to watch the door" Bree sped over to the door of the lab. I was going to miss that. I stepped into my capsule. Chase pressed a few buttons and I was put into regular clothes. I stepped out of my capsule. Then Chase handed me a credit card.

"Use this for everything. If Davenport asks, we'll take care of it."

"Ok."

Bree came speeding back over,"ready?"

"Yeah" I gave her a hug. Then I gave Chase one.

"Adam. It's time" I said to him. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. Then we both faced the small window, which is all we saw of the real world.

"You guys are gotta zap the electric lock on the window at the same time. That's the only way to override the system, then Jack you've gotta use all the super speed you have to get away from here as fast as possible. And don't stay in one place to long" Chase informed me.

"You got it. Ready Adam?" He nodded. He looked like he was holding back tears. Chase counted down for us then we both used our heat vision to break the lock. An alarm started going off. Adam gave me a boost up. Then I pulled myself out the window. I took one last look inside at my siblings, my only friends in the world. Then I went speeding away to who knows where.

_Chase's POV_

I gave Jack the credit card. Jack had decided he didn't like that Daveport is treating him like a human lab rat, so he asked us to help him escape. Although reluctant we all agreed.

After him and Adam zapped the lock the alarm started going off. Adam pushed him up and out the window. He took one last look at us then sped off. Only seconds after he left Davenport came running to the lab.

"Why is there an alarm going off?! And where's Jack?!"

"I don't know" Bree spat out.

"Somewhere out in the real world" Adam said, then he leaned over and said, "saved it!"

Davenport ran over to a computer. We followed him. A green, yellow, blue, and red blip showed up. The green, yellow, and blue blips were Adam, Bree, and me. The red chip was halfway across the country.

"That's him!" Davenport said, pointing at the red blip. He grabbed his jacket and went to run out the door.

"Mr. Davenport" I said,"Jack's chip isn't red. It's purple."

"How did you..." He asked

"Hello? One of the two smartest people on earth. Right here!"

"Wait. If that's not Jack then WHO is it. Only bionics show up on here" Bree said.

"Yeah and where IS Jack" Mr. Davenport said while speed walking back to the computer.

Davenport was engaged in his computers. He was worrying about Jack. Bree pulled Adam and I aside.

"Chase. What's going on with the tracker? Why can't we see Jack? And what's with the red blip?" Bree asked me.

"Well. I can't explain the red chip, but he must have gotten far enough away and then cut off his chip signal to the satellite, so Davenport couldn't find him" I responded

"Well he doesn't like Davenport does he?" Adam asked.

"No. He doesn't. He just wants to be a normal kid. He doesn't want to be bionic and he certainly doesn't like that Davenport is treating us like lab rats" I said.

"I don't mind that much" Bree chimed in.

"Yes, I know, but just because you're twins doesn't mean you're the same personality. Jack is stranger then the rest of us. He's...different"

"Yeah. Maybe he's an alien!" Adam looked scared.

"Yeah. You think that Adam" Bree said putting pher hand on his shoulder.

"Guys! Relax. Jack can keep himself hidden from Mr. Davenport and when we feel the time is right we'll go find him"

"Ok" Adam and Bree said in unison. Adam went wondering toward his capsule. Bree and I continued our conversation.

"Chase. What if WE can't find Jack when we're ready to see him again?"

"Relax, Bree. He had an override app. He can override any of us when he's ready. Only problem. I can't override him"

"So basically what you're saying, is that we have to wait until HE'S ready"

"Yup"

"Well when do you think that will be?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Whenever he's ready"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Year: 2013**

_Jack's POV_

I have found a nice place to live. I haven't used my bionics since I was ten! Even when I had to climb an 86 story building! I could have used my strength, agility, and speed, but I just chose high tech sticky gloves. Since I left the lab I took up karate and easily moved up through the ranks. Now I'm a second degree black belt. I have also continued school. I've gone to public school in the area I was in. I had always been an outcast. Now, I have a great girlfriend, who I was planning on telling my bionic secret to. I was also planning on turning my bionics back on and find Adam, Bree and Chase. I could override Bree and I could communicate with them. But before I did all that. I had to turn on my bionics.

When I got back to my "house" which was basically a tree house I built when I was 13 I turned my bionics back on. It felt weird to have my super abilities again. I was going to tell Kim the truth about who I am tonight, after we come back to my house. First, we're going to Falafel Phil's. I couldn't wait. I checked the GPS and Adam, Bree, and Chase were still back home. I saw something odd that caught my eye. A red blip. It wasn't to far from Seaford and it was coming closer. It couldn't be Adam, Bree, or Chase because their chips are yellow, green, and blue. Mine's purple. I would worry about it later. I changed for my date, then climbed down my tree, and headed toward the mall.

_Chase's POV_

It's been 6 years since Jack left the lab. We haven't heard ANYTHING from him since. Davenport let us out into the real world after he married Tasha, and we met Leo. We also met this new guy Marcus. Leo thinks he's evil. I think Leo is paranoid.

One day Davenport was looking at the tracker. He never gave up on finding Jack. He had still never found out who or what the red blip was either.

"YES!" Davenport shouted. He was jumping up and down like a three year old on Christmas.

"What is it Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"I found Jack! Look!"

It was true. There was a purple blip in Seaford which isn't that far from here. Adam, Bree and I exchanged worried glances. I was excited and scared at the same time. We were going to get to see Jack, but Davenport was going to be with us. Then Leo came into the lab.

"Hey Big D. Why are you so happy?"

"It's a long story Leo" Bree told him.

"Well tell me!" He shouted at her. She started talking EXTREMELY fast.

"Ok. Say that again" he asked.

"Nope" she said then walked away.

"Ok kids. Get in the car, we're goin to Seaford!"

"No way! Never! I am NOT getting in that car again! Not after what Marcus did. Can we please take the helicopter?" Leo asked. Are you kidding me with the Marcus again?!

"Come on Leo! I just rebuilt the car!" Davenport whined. Leo gave him a look. "Ok fine! We have to get their before Jack realizes we're coming and runs off again"

"Who's Jack?" Leo asked.

"We'll explain on the way" Bree said, and we all went running from the lab.

_Jack's POV_

When I got to the mall I was a little earlier then expected, must be my super speed kicking back in, so I decided to make a quick stop at the dojo. When I went inside Jerry was there. He looked like he was sparring with someone.

"Hey Jerry. Who you sparring with?"

"Oh ummm"

Then the door to the bathroom opened. Chase came out.

"Oh Jack. This is Chase. He decided to stop by. We've been sparring" Jerry had no idea but he introduced me to my own brother. I held out my hand to shake. He took it and we hugged. Chase whispered to me.

"Davenport's here too. I'm sorry"

Then we released each other. I gave him a stone look then looked out the window and saw Kim on the other side of courtyard.

"Jerry. Kim's here. I'll see you guys" I gave Chase one last glance then ran out the door to meet Kim.

"Hey!" She said in her happy voice as she walked over and hugged me. I love her happy voice.

"You look great!" I said, releasing her.

"You do to!" She returned. I took her hand and let her into Phil's to our usual both. I sat on the side facing the door and she sat on the other. Phil came and took our orders. Finally, we were alone together. I couldn't prove to her that I had bionics here, I had to tell her at home. I have to admit I was a little excited to tell her.

About halfway during dinner someone came in. It was Adam, Bree, Chase, some kid I didn't recognize, and Davenport! I quickly got up.

"Jack what's wrong?"

"I just remembered. I'm grounded and I have to get home. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Kim!" I ran back toward the kitchen,"hey Phil, can I go out the back? Thanks" I went into the kitchen and walked to the back. I exited to a cold breeze. It was colder then usual that night. I looked around. It was totally empty so I sped away. While I was running I crashed into someone.

"I am so sorry..." I saw it was Bree. I quickly got up to run away, but she grabbed my ankle. I used my strength and broke free. I ran down the nearest ally with her hot on my tail. When I got to the end it was a dead end. I went to run, but Adam, Chase and the kid came up next to her. I knew Davenport would be here any minute.

"Jack. We need to talk" Bree said.

"No! You guys brought Davenport!" I said back.

"Do you think we wanted to?" The kid said.

"Does he?' I asked.

"Yes. This is our step brother Leo, he knows about our bionics, and he knows about you" Chase said.

"Ok. Hi Leo" I said. Then I heard footsteps. It was Davenport. I backed up and pressed myself against the wall. When I touched the wall I passed through it. Wow. I did NOT see that one coming. Was that one of my secret abilities? I quickly ran home and turned my bionics off. I would have to talk to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo and tell Kim another time.

_Davenport's POV_

We all walked into this Falafel place. I saw Jack with some blonde girl. When he saw us he went and ran out the back. I told Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo to go after him.

After I had gotten word on where they all were I ran almost as fast as Bree. When I got to the alley they were in Jack wasn't there. I started flipping out.

"WHERE. IS. JACK?!" I screamed.

"We don't know!" Bree said,"one minute he was there and the next, he passed through a solid wall!"

"AHHH! STUPID SECRET ABILITIES! ARG!"

"He can teleport! Lucky! I wanted to be able to!" Adam whined.

"Adam, he can't teleport he can pass through solid objects" Chase told him.

"So teleporting his still an option?" Adam asked excitedly.

"Yes" I responded before anyone else could start a fight,"now guys lets get back to the hotel. We'll look for Jack in the morning"

Then we all went WALKING back to the hotel, and went to sleep. I still had no idea what to do about Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jack's POV**

I was running down a dark hallway. I didn't know where I was. There was only one thing going through my mind. I had to get to Adam, Bree, and Chase. I didn't know anything, just that they were in danger. I had a map in my head of where they were. There was a door up ahead mWhen I burst through it, I saw Adam, Bree, and Chase in a cell. Then a kid walked up in front of them. He had brown hair, and freckles. There was a handcuff around one of his wrists. Kim stepped out from behind him.

"KIM?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHO IS THAT KID, AND WHY ARE YOU HANCUFFED TO HIM?!"I screamed at her. Hoping to get some answers.

The boy laughed,"oh, Jack. There's so much you don't understand" Then he raised his eyebrow at me and shot green lasers out of his eyes. They were about to hit me when...

**Unknown's(but you can probably guess who) POV**

This was perfect. Jack finally turned on his bionics back on after 6 years and lead Adam, Bree, Chase, Davenport, and Leo to Seaford. Capturing them will be easier then it would have ever been. I just have to figure out where they all are. There's a good chance that Adam, Bree, Chase, and Jack will be getting together. That's where I'll find them. They will never see it coming. I'll have the bionics, and Davenport will be ruined forever. Who could want more?

**Jack's POV**

I woke up. It was all a dream. I was sweating. I decided it would be smart to turn my bionics on. I knew Chase would probably be smart enough to get Adam, and Bree and bring them to me. If not I'll just override him and bring him here. I picked up my phone and looked at the time. It was 3 in the morning. I was playing fruit ninjas when I heard rustling outside. I opened the door a crack. I saw Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo down on the ground. I opened the door.

"Guys! You came!" I said,"come on up!"

"Thank you" Chase started climbing up the ladder,"I haven't slept. I've been watching for your signal"

"Smart" I said. You had to give him credit. Even if he is the second smartest person on the planet. Bree, Adam, and Leo came up.

"This is a nice place dude" Leo told me.

"Thanks, Leo" I said. I got up and closed the door when Bree said,"what have you been doing, since you left?"

"Well, I went over, spent some time on the east coast"

Then Adam interrupted, "the east coat?! That's so cool! Did you stay in the west coat?" Ah Adam. You haven't changed a bit.

"The east coaST, Adam. It's on the other side of the country" Chase explained to him. Chase hasn't changed either.

"Oh. But you should stay in a coat that would be awesome!" Adam said.

"Yes it would, Adam" I said to make him feel good,"anyway. When I turned 13 I decided to come back to the west coast. I had taken a real interest in karate, now I'm a second degree black belt, I beat some go up, made some friends, joined an awesome dojo, and really lived a normal life"

"And who was the girl you were with?" Leo asked smiling.

"Oh. That's Kim. She trains at my dojo. She's also a black belt"

"And..." Leo asked

"And, she's my girlfriend" I said regretfully.

"HA! At least one of you people can keep a steady relationship!" Leo did a little victory dance. Adam and Bree tried to calm him down.

"So what about you guys? What's goin on with you?" I asked Chase.

"Oh. Nothing much. We've left the lab, got a stepmom, saved some lives, went to school, almost exposed our bionics a few times. You know. Anything we would have done if you were around" he answered.

"Fun. Anyway, you guys should probably get back before Davenport finds out you're gone. Stop by Seaford High School later. I'll introduce you to my friends. And remember. No Davenport"

"Ok. Maybe we will." Chase said,"come on guys. Lets go" He, Adam, Bree, and Leo opened the door, climbed down the tree, and left. I closed the door then laid back down on my bed. I didn't tell them about the dream, because I didn't want them to worry. Now that I think about it, maybe it would have been a smart thing to do. It was too late now. Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow. I didn't turn my bionics off. Just the satellite signal. Just in case the kid from my dream shows up. I highly doubt he will, but he had bionics in the dream, and you never know. I pulled my covers up, and went to sleep, BEGGING I wouldn't have another dream like that again.

**Leo's POV**

We were walking back to the hotel from Jack's tree house which, I have to say, is awesome, and I want one. There was a few people on the street. I heard a piece of glass shatter.

"Guys. I think we should be going" I said a little worried.

"I agree" Chase said. We started running down the street. When I wasn't looking I crashed into someone and fell down.

"I am so sorry ma..." I looked at who it was. Marcus."What are you doing here Marcus?" I asked dully.

"I might ask you the same" he returned. I peered by him. Adam, Bree, and Chase just turned around and were starting to come back.

"Look, Marcus. I know why you're here. Just get out of here, you bionic freak"

His eyes started glowing green. I backed up and turned to run.

"Marcus?" I heard Bree ask. Marcus turned around. Thankfully pointing his evil eyes away from me.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"Hey Marcus!" Adam said.

"What are you doing here, Marcus" Bree asked a little suspicious. Yes! She was finally beginning to believe me!

"Dad is on a business trip. He said I could come too"

"But why are you out at 4 in the morning?" Chase asked.

"My father told me to get out. We had a little fight. What are you guys doing out?." He said. He looked like he was about to cry. Oh please.

"We were going to see our bro..." Adam started. Chase elbowed him.

"The store. We're going to the store." Chase said quickly.

"At 4 a.m.?" Marcus asked. Raising his eyebrow. That is really starting to get on my last nerve. We need to get out of here.

"You know what guys. Big D is gonna get mad if we're out past 4:30. Since he gets up at 5 he needs his milk and cereal lets go" I started pushing them away.

"Awww. Come on guys! My dad really wants to meet you guys" Marcus pleaded.

"Nope. Lets go guys." I pushed them away.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow, Marcus" Chase turned and shouted to him.

"No you won't. Lets go" I continued pushing them away. I turned around and smiled mockingly at him. His eyes started glowing green and I started walking a little faster. He smiled, raised his eyebrow, turned, and walked the other way. THAT was close


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know this one is a bit shorter but I'm trying to hold off on things until AFTER the bionic showdown premieres, then Maybe, i'll know what Marcus and his dad actually WANT. Until then I will write all the chapters leading up to that moment. **_

**Chapter 4**

_Chase's POV_

Thankfully, Davenport never found out we snuck out last night. I used my molecular kanesis(A/N WHO CAN SPELL THAT?! If you can PLEASE let me know) to silently open the door. We all slipped into the room. Then I closed the door again. We quickly slipped into our beds. It was weird sleeping lying down instead of standing up, but if room service came by, how are you suppose to explain 3 giant capsules in the room?

The next morning someone knocked on the door. Leo answered it then immediately closed it. "Who was it Leo?" I asked. He didn't answer me so I got out of bed and opened the door myself. Marcus was on the other side. NOW I understand why Leo slammed the door.

"Marcus! Come inside. Just be quiet Mr. Dav...I mean dad, is still asleep in the other room" Marcus came in and sat down in the arm chair. Leo just gave him a look. What is it with him?

"Hey Marcus, were going to go see our...friend, Jack today, do you wanna come with us?" Bree asked.

"Sure. I'd love to. Like I said last night, my dad is on a business trip, he won't care" Marcus responded.

"No. No. No." Leo started. Here we go again. "You are NOT coming with us, now get out of here captain eyebrow"

"Fine. I'll meet you guys in the lobby, yeah?" Marcus asked as he stood up. I nodded at him as he closed the door. Leo was looking out the peep hole, and Adam and I were looking away while Bree changed.

"Ok guys. Your turn."

"Come on Leo. If we wanna go see Jack, without Davenport finding, we've gotta get dressed" I told him as I got an outfit out of my suitcase.

"Fine. Bree. Watch the peep hole. Make sure Marcus doesn't come back" Bree roles her eyes and sat on the bed facing the opposite direction. Adam, Leo, and I got changed quickly.

"Ok guys, stand back. I'm gonna open the door" I stood back and opened the door. We all ran through it then I closed it again. I heard a door opening inside the room with my bionic hearing, so I rushed everyone down the hallway and into the elevator. We rode down to the lobby and sure enough, Marcus was sitting there waiting for us.

"Hey guys" he said standing up,"so where are we going?"

"Seaford High School to see our brother" Adam said. Bree and I quickly elbowed him.

"Friend, Seaford High School to see our friend" Adam quickly corrected himself,"saved it" he leaned over and whispered.

"So are we ready to go?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. I know where to go. Follow me" I quickly pulled out my bionic gps and found a map to Seaford High School. It's about 15 minutes from the hotel. I led the guys out the door and we started walking down the street. Leo wouldn't take his eyes off Marcus. They were just glaring at each other. What's going on with them?!

_Jack's POV_

I had decided to avoid Kim since the incident last night. It didn't last very long. She found me before first period.

"Jack, what happened last night?! Why did you run out?!" Kim looked really upset.

"Kim, listen. I will explain everything tonight. After training we'll go to my house and I will explain EVERYTHING. I swear"

"Why can't you tell me now?" She inquired

"Because I don't want the entire school knowing" I smiled at her. Then I realized I had my arms on her shoulders. We both leaned in. Our lips were about to touch when the bell rang. I groaned a little bit, grabbed my backpack, shut my locker, and went to class. I took one last glance at Kim before we went our seperate ways.

I was so bored. Mr. Jenkins was lecturing us on exactly where and when to use commas in writing. I was doing everything but listening. I hate English. One because NONE of my friends are in it, and two because it's the worst subject ever. While I was looking around the room I looked at the window on the door. I saw Chase outside. I sat up and blinked to make sure I wasn't halusenating. I wasn't so I raised my hand. Mr. Jenkins called on me.

"Can I go the nurse? I'm not feeling too well" I asked him, clutching my stomach

"Sure thing, Jack. Feel better" he replied.

"Thank you Mr. Jenkins" I said. He smiled at me then went back to his lecture. I left the room and Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and some kid who looked really fimiliar but I didn't recognize, was standing outside. I gave Adam, Bree, and Chase hugs, and I gave Leo a high five. I looked over at the kid. He smiled at me kindly.

"I'm sorry. Have we met before?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"No I don't think so. I'm Marcus" he said, extending his hand. I took it and shook it.

"Yes. That's Marcus. The kid no one likes" Leo said. Marcus then raised his eyebrow at him. I know where I've seen him before! He's the kid from my dream!

"No" I said, starting to back up,"I knew I recognized you. You're the kid from my dream! Just stay away from us!" I yelled at him.

"What?" Marcus asked me. He looked so innocent. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and ran out of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

_**sorry I only have one short chapter for you tonight. I was watching MiB. Awesome movie btw. So here's the chapter. **_

**Chapter 5**

**Chase's POV**

Jack went running out of the building. I grabbed Adam and Leo, who grabbed Bree. We all went running out of the building after Jack, leaving Marcus behind. I know it was rude but I just can't use my bionic gps to find Jack in front of Marcus. When we were outside I looked around and made sure nobody was there. I pulled out my gps. He was about 30 miles north of where we are now.

"Ok. Leo, get on Bree's back. Adam, take Bree's hand, and I'll take her other hand. Bree. You're the little yellow blip. We have to make our way to the purple on. We need to find Jack. Ready?"

She didn't even hesitate. She just took off looking at the map. Within seconds we weren't far from Jack. When he stopped we caught up to him.

"Jack. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You're friend. Marcus. He's not who he says he is"

"HA!" Leo said, "wait. What do you mean he's not who he says he is?"

"He's evil. He wants to capture us. He knows about your bionics. He..._is_ bionic" Jack said. We were all in shock.

"HA! I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO! I. TOLD. YOU. SO! It's time for the I told you so dance" Leo started dancing like an idiot.

"Wait. Leo. You knew he was bionic?" Bree asked him.

"Yeah. But if I had told you Marcus would have reveals your bionic secret so I couldn't"

"Do you know what abilities he has?" I asked him.

"He has heat vision, and he can move things with his mind. And that's all the stuff he used on me, sorry" Leo responded.

"Wait. So he used..." Adam started.

"Yes Adam. He used heat vision on me" Leo said to him, quite annoyed.

"Awwww! That's my thing" Adam pouted. I laughed at him then turned to Leo.

"Leo. We owe you an apology. I'm sorry" I said.

"And I'm sorry too" Bree said

"Me too" Adam chimed in. He's always happy for some reason. He's weird, but he's also dumb.

"Wait. We have to tell Davenport that Marcus is bionic and wants to capture us all!" Bree said. She went to grab all of us.

"No way" Jack said, ripping away from Bree's grip. "I'm not going to Davenport, but I'll take you guys back to your hotel. Leo, get on Bree's back, and Chase get on Adam's back"

I did NOT want to get on Adam's back. I mean he's my older brother not my babysitter! Leo got on Bree's back and I reluctantly got on Adam's. Adam got on Jack's back and Jack held Bree in his arms. Then he sped off. I have to admit, I HATE super speeding. When we got to the hotel Jack let us all down in the lobby. I quickly jumped off Adam's back, while Leo took his time getting off Bree's. There while we were saying goodbye we heard someone yell

"GUYS!"

We all turned around. It was Davenport. Not good! Jack turned to run, but Davenport grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Get off me, Davenport!" He said through his teeth.

"No Jack we just need to talk. Real quick. Lets go" Davenport grabbed Jack's wrist and drug him into the elevator. The rest of us followed him. This was going to go over well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jack's POV**

Not good. This is what I wanted to avoid! EEERRRGGG! Davenport dragged me into the hotel room and locked the door. I sat down on the bed, but before he could say anything Bree stepped in.

"Mr. Davenport. Before you interrogat Jack. There's something really really important we have to tell you"

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Have you had any problems with this Marcus kid before?" I asked him.

"Many" Leo said behind me.

"Leo." Mr. Davenport said, a little annoyed,"and yes. A few. Marcus found the lab"

"And he tried to send me to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean" Leo added.

"Leo" Mr. Davenport said, trying not to explode.

"Donald listen to me" I said to him,"Marcus is not who he says he is"

"Then who is he?!" Davenport almost screamed in my face.

"He's a bionic. And an evil one at that"

Davenport looked like he was going to pass out.

**Marcus's POV**

This was not going as planned. Jack knew I was bionic! How could he have known?! He said I was the guy from his dream. Did he have a dream about me? Was I bionic in the dream? Too many questions! I had to think about what or who was close to him. Did Jack have a girlfriend of any kind? I'd have to check. I quickly pulled out my iPad and looked Jack Brewer up on Facebook. Quickly enough I was on his Facebook wall. He was in a relationship. I looked for recent pictures of him and a girl. I easily found a picture of him and a blonde girl at the beach. They looked happy together. I saw a girl named Kim Crawford was tagged in the photo. I quickly went to her page and sure enough she was the girl in the photo. That girl Kim would be Jack's bait. The others? Well, Jack should be enough. He's probably told them all I'm bionic now. Might as well put the plan into action.

**Jack's POV**

I just told Davenport Marcus is bionic. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"Hey look guys. I've gotta go talk to Kim. She is going to dump me for ditching her so I've gotta go" I quickly slipped out the door. It was not really an excuse to get out while Davenport was distracted. I actually DID need to go find Kim. I quickly took out my phone and called her. It rang and rang but she never picked up. I tried again still without luck. I just texted her, telling her to meet me at the edge of the woods in five minutes. I looked around and nobody was there, so I super sped to the edge of the forest. I waited. Kim never showed up. I was getting worried. I wait for 20 more minutes and she never showed up. I sped to her house and knocked on her front door.

"Hi Jack" her mom said when she answered the door,"what brings you here?"

"Have you seen Kim? She's not taking to me because I had to make a quick exit the other night, but I REALLY need to talk to her"

"Yeah. She said she was going down to the dojo for a late night sparring session with Rudy"

"Ok. Thank you!" I said. I waited for her to close the door before I sped to the dojo. When I got there one of the doors was broken down and the other one the glass was broken. I quickly went through the door. The inside was in ruins. When I stepped on the mat it was hot. I looked down to see writing. It said,

**Got Your Girlfriend  
537 Aspen Place  
I'll Have Your Sibilings in a Half Hour  
-M**

I didn't know how old the message was. I quickly sped back to the hotel. When I opened the door to their room it was also in ruins. There was another message burned in the wall. It said,

**Told You I'd Have Them in a Half Hour  
537 Aspen Place  
Leave Leo and Davenport in the Bathroom  
-M**

Marcus. I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

**Chase's POV**

I'm not sure if Jack's excuse was an actual excuss or the truth. Davenport looked like he was going to pass out. Then he screamed and actually passed out. Bree ran over and caught him.

"Man what has he been eating?!" She asked.

"I got him" Adam said. He walked over and picked him up in bridal fashion.

"Ok. That couldn't be more weird" Leo said. He looked kinda disgusted. I'm right there next to him.

"Ok, I can take care of that" he then dropped Mr. Davenport on the ground. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Seriously Adam?" I asked him, as I walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened the door. Marcus was on the other side. I tried to close the door but he held it open and stepped inside. Marcus swipped his hand through the air and the door closed. Molecular Kinesis that's my thing! Marcus shot his heat vision toward Adam. Adam shot his back. They collided in midair and exploded, throwing us all back.

After all the dust cleared I looked around. Leo was unconscious, but Adam, Bree, and Marcus were ok. I looked over at Marcus. He was moving Leo into the bathroom. Then he picked up Davenport(who was still unconscious) and was moving him across the room. I slowly stood up, ran over, and tackled him. He fell and so did Davenport. Marcus got his feet under me then flung me across the room. He finished moving Davenport into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. I looked over at Adam and Bree. They were struggling to stand up. I guess that blast took its tole on all of us.

Marcus walked over to Bree. She looked scared. He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Be right back" he sped away and was back in 10 seconds WITHOUT Bree.

"Where's Bree?" Adam asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" he picked Adam up by the ear.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! Stop man that hurts!" Adam whined.

"It won't in a minute" Marcus then sped away and came back without Adam.

"Where are Adam and Bree?!" I asked him.

"Somewhere" he said and walked toward me. I used the last of my strength to use my Molecular Kinesis to push him across the room. Just before I blacked out I saw Marcus walked over to me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok. The Bionic Showdown was AWESOME! I won't spoil too much, but just a warning there are a few small spoilers in this chapter. Also I will add Adam and Chase's new abilities soon. I just don't want to add them both at the same time. That would seem to rushed. So enjoy and spoiler alert. **_

**Chapter 7**

**Jack's POV**

After I saw Marcus' message in the hotel room I quickly found 537 aspen place. I super sped to it and was there in two minutes. I looked around. It was a remote house in the middle of the woods. Not to mention it was big. I slowly walked up the driveway, so I didn't raise any alarms. When I got to the front door I turned the handle. It was unlocked. That's surprising. I slowly stepped inside. It was a dusty old house. There was just a hallway in front of me. I slowly started walking down it.

When I was about halfway down the hallway the door slammed behind me. It pitch black around me. I quickly generated a force field and continued walking down the hallway.

**Douglas' POV**

I watched on camera as Jack wondered down the hallway. He didn't know what was coming for him. After he goes down into the basement, and we get him into a cell, his bionic signal will be interrupted. Only problem. Getting him into a cell. Good thing is, if Marcus ends up in one his bionics won't be interrupted. Android signals aren't interrupted. Regular bionics are. Marcus then walked over next to me. I didn't take my eyes off the screen.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase are unconscious and in a cell. Now all we've gotta do is sit and play the waiting game"

"What about the girl?" I asked him.

"Would it kill ou to turn around for once dad?" I turned around and saw the blonde girl Kim, apperantly Jack's girlfriend, handcuffed to him. I gave him a sly smile and looked back at the screen. Jack was about to go down the stairs into the basement.

"Marcus. Go get ready to meet our guest"

"My pleasure" then he turned and walked away, pulling the girl with him. This is all going to work out so perfectly.

**Jack's POV**

When I made it to the end of the hallway and there was a staircase leading down. I knew it was a stupid idea but I went down the staircase anyway. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I was about to go around a corner when my force field weakened, and went out. I got around the corner then generated another one. I was going to continue walking when I heard, "hello, Jack"

I whipped around. Marcus was standing there, and Kim was handcuffed to him.

"Kim!" I reached for her but Marcus pulled the handcuff behind his back, out of my reach.

"YOU TWO-FACED WITCH! YOU'LL PAY!" I screamed at him.

"I'd love to see that" he said mockingly.

"Lets see you go up against this" I shot my heat vision at him. He shot his back. They collided in midair and I went flying down the hallway. I hit the wall and fell to the ground. I have to admit that kinda hurt. It took me a minute but I stood up and sped over to him. I generated a force field around me then shot my heat vision. Not at Marcus, but at the handcuff on his wrist. The chain split in two.

"KIM! RUN!" I yelled at her, she turned to run.

"Not so fast" Marcus grabbed her arm. She elbowed him in the stomach, then turned around and punched him in the face. She then looked at me.

"KIM GET OUT OF HERE!"

She looked at me like I was crazy, then ran up the stairs. Then I heard someone clapping behind me.

"Well done Jack. Well done" I turned around. There was a man there with crazy hair, he kinda looked like Chase but more chaotic and phsychopathic, but he was short, like Mr. Davenport, you could kinda see a resemblance.

"Who are you?" I asked him, while keeping my eye on Marcus, who was slowly getting off the floor.

"You don't know me? Donnie never told you?" He asked. Phsychopathic? Definetly. I slowly shook my head while keeping my force field strong. "I'm your father"

WHAT?! He's not my father! Donald is! Or is he? Donald did say there were many things he wasn't telling us about for our own safety. Was this one of them? Does Adam, Bree, and Chase know? Ah! Too many questions, to little answers. I needed to get out. I couldn't fight and process this information at the same time. I turned to run but Marcus was standing up and blocking the exit. He was generating lighting in his fingers. Oh-no. I just realized my force field was down! It must have weakened when I was trying to process all that information! I tried to regenerate it but I was too late. Marcus shot the lighting and I went flying back against the wall, and this time I couldn't get up.

**Chase's POV**

When I woke up I was in a cell. I slowly started standing up. I looked around. Bree was pacing in the back, and Adam was still unconscious. I wasn't too worried now, but I might be later. Then I remembered Jack. I quickly tried to pull up my bionic gps but I couldn't. I tried again. It didnt work. I tried generating a force field, still nothing.

"It won't work" Bree said as she walked up next to me,"the bars interrupt our bionic signal"

"That's not good. This is NOT good. Where's Jack?" I asked her. We needed to know where Jack was.

"I don't..." She started.

"Right here" Marcus interrupted her. He hand Jack slung over his shoulder. He threw him on the ground then pressed a button. Jack disappeared then reappeared inside the cell.

"Short distant teleportatipn?!" I shouted at him. He nodded, smiled evily, then walked away.

About ten minutes later I heard,

"He's our father" I looked over at Jack. He was slowly sitting up, "he's our father"

"What?" Bree asked, as she bent down next to him.

"Who's our father?" I asked sitting down against the wall.

"That phsychopath that kinda looks like Chase. Did you guys see a grown mad that looks totally evil?"

"I did" Bree said,"he walked by while Chase and Adam were unconscious"

"Wait. What about Adam? He's been here for like an hour and he hasn't woken up" I mentioned. We all got really worried and ran over to him. Jack quickly felt his pulse.

"There's hardly anything there" he said.

"ADAM?!" Bree screamed at him.

"His bionics must have been the only thing keeping him alive! If we don't get him out of here soon he's gonna die!" I said. Now I was panicking. This is not good. Yes, I don't like him, but he's my brother! He can't die! Not yet!

"Guys" Jack said. We all looked at him. He was still hold Adam's wrist,"there's nothing"

Then he dropped Adam's wrist to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this chapter is so short. And because there's so many POV changes. I'm watching America's Got Talent and when it's over my parents make me turn all my stuff off so I have to stop writing. _Sometimes_(most of the time) I keep my stuff on past 10 But just making sure I have a chapter for you guys tonight since I didn't have one last night. I was watching MiB 2.

**Chapter 8**

**Jack's POV**

I felt Adam's wrist. There was no pulse.

"NO! ADAM!" Bree screamed as she shook him, trying to wake him up. She was bawling. I looked over at Chase. He looked like he was more I'm shock then anything. I looked closely and I could have swore his eyes were wet. I have to admit mine were wet too. I had the best relationship with him, even though I haven't seen him in YEARS. Now, he was dead. We all sat there and said nothing. The only sound was the sound of Bree's sobbing. Chase and I were silently crying too. We were both trying to hide it by who can? Our brother just died. It was the saddest thing that's ever happened to me.

**Bree's POV**

Adam's dead! He really is dead. My big brother is dead. The saddest thing that's ever happened to me. Yes he's stupid but he's my big brother. He's do anything for me. Even when I annoying the crap out of him. Even if he hated me at the time he would still defend me. I couldn't imagine life without him.

Later that night we were all just sitting there. We were all still crying softly. The boys were trying to hide it, but they weren't doing too good. Then Marcus came back.

"What do you want Marcus?" I stood up and asked him.

"Thought I'd just come by, see how you guys are doing, and pick up the body"

"NO! NO! Don't take him! Please!" I started crying again. Jack and Chade both stood up and walked in front of me.

"I swear to god Marcus if you so much as touch Adam, or any of us. I will rip your head off!" Jack said through his teeth. That made me smile. It was good to know that he was there for me.

"Just remember who has bionics and who doesn't" Marcus said as he stepped into the cell. Then Jack went up and did a spinning back kick into his chest, sending him flying back against the bars. He was electrocuted and fell to the ground.

"Just remember who's a second degree black belt and who isn't" Jack said mockingly. Marcus then looked up, held up his hand, and used his lighting fingers to shot Jack and push him against the wall. How do his bionics still work in this cell?!

"JACK!" I screamed as I ran over to him. He moaned as a put my hand on his back. At least I knew he was alive. Then I looked up at Marcus. He was dragging Adam out of the cell.

"Chase stop him!" I yelled. Chase ran after him. Once they were outside Chase went to kick him in the face, but before he kicked Marcus he levitated off the ground. Marcus looked in shock and so did Chase, but he didn't waste any time. He kicked Marcus in the face, and knocked Marcus back to sanity. He caught himself before he fell. Marcus looked up at Chase, then thrust his hand forward and pushed chase back into the cell then closed the door. When I looked up again Adam and Marcus were gone.

"ADAM!" I screamed. I laid down next to the boys and cried.

**Marcus' POV**

I dragged Adam down the corridor and to my father.

"Dad. He's right here"

"Good. Now go. Get in your capsule."

Erg! I walked into my capsule, and went to sleep.

**Douglas' POV**

Oh my god that stupid android! I sent him to his capsule then examined the boy's body. His pulse wasn't going, his lungs were moving, he was dead. Damn now I only have three bionic soldiers. Donald's blocks were stronger then I thought. I started dragging him out back. Man what has he been eating?! I threw him out the back door then slammed it shut. I needed to go back to decoding Donald's blocks.

**Nobody's POV**

Somewhere in the world a heart started beating, very, very, slowly.


	9. OC Application

**OC Application **

**_I multiple OC's for a few new story ideas. Some OC's I already have a few ideas for I just need some help. I'll give the story name, the show the story is for, and a summary so you get the idea. Please either give me a review or PM of your ideas. I would like the name of the story when you give me your ideas and YOU WILL GET FULL CREDIT! I might not write all these stories but I have the ideas. And if I do write the story I don't know when. Here it goes._**

**_Title-Black Belt Return  
Show-Kickin it  
Summary-"I should have never taken my mask off that night, I thought as I realized Leona's plans for me. I needed to get out and FAST. Otherwise, the next time I see daylight, it won't be on Earth" Leona escapes from prison and only remembers one face. Jack's. Now she's out to kill him._**

**OC-  
Name-Xander Pittman  
Age-13-17  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Gender-Male  
Personality-sweet to everyone, but when it comes time to try and kill Jack. He's ruthless.  
Relationships-Kim, girlfriend. Leona, mom. Jack, enemies. Milton, friends. Jerry, friends, Eddie, friends. Rudy, friend, student.  
Background-2nd degree black belt**

**_Please add anything you think I missed._**

**_Story-Fate  
Show-Kickin it  
Summary-Four children, from four different parts of the world, are kidnapped off the streets by a young man who has been watching them. He puts them each in a different scenario for 90 days. Then the kids are told they were kidnapped and brought together because of their fate._**

**OC-  
Name-Mitch  
Age-25-45  
Gender-Male  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-creepy and evil  
Relationships-Rudy, enemies. Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton, connected to him by fate  
Background-**

**_Please add anything you think I missed. I'm unsure about writing this one._**

**_Story-Dueling Dojos  
Show-Kickin It  
Summary-Everyone has grown up. Jack runs the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and Kai runs the Black Dragons. None of their students no about their relationship. They just know they're enemies. There is a big tournament coming up and everything is on the kind. Can the Bobby Wasabi students beat the cheating Black Dragons?_**

**OC's-**

**Dojo-Bobby Wasabi  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-Male  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-Orange  
Other-**

**Dojo-Bobby Wasabi  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-Female  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-2nd degree black  
Other-**

**Dojo-Bobby Wasabi  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-male  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-green  
Other-**

**Dojo-Bobby Wasabi  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-male  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-1st degree black  
Other-**

**Dojo-Bobby Wasabi  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-Female  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-white  
Other-**

**Dojo-Bobby Wasabi  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-Male  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-red  
Other-**

**Dojo-Black Dragon  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-male  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-2nd degree black  
Other-**

**Dojo-Black Dragon  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-male  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-black  
Other-**

**Dojo-Black Dragon  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-male  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-black  
Other-**

**Dojo-Black Dragon  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-female  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-black  
Other-**

**Dojo-Black Dragon  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-male  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-1st degree black  
Other-**

**Dojo-Black Dragon  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-female  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-2nd degree black  
Other-**

**Dojo-Black Dragon  
Name-  
Age-  
Gender-male  
Physical description(hair color, eye color etc.)-  
Personality-  
Relationships-  
Background-  
Belt Level-2nd degree black  
Other-**

**_Some of these OC's I might change a little so they fit the story. And you can change the belt level for the Black Dragons. Thank you all so much for your help and I will post new chapters as soon as possible._**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Jack's POV**

We have established Adam is dead and that Chase can float. That is actually pretty cool. After I hit that wall I didn't feel so good. I haven't eaten since dinner last night, and I didn't have any of my bionics. I had just decided to lay on the floor when the dude who claimed he was our actual father came by.

"Hey kids" he said

"Who are you, and what do you want with us, and where's Adam?" Bree stood up and asked. Chase stood up next to her. I used the last my of strength to join them.

"Bree, Breee. So many questions. Mine as well start from the beginning. Like you've probably been told I'm your father"

"No you're not. Mr. Davenport is our father" Bree protested.

"Oh yes I am. And for what I want with you? I just want to turn you into super soldiers and rent you out to my customers who just so happen to be maniacs"

"What makes you think we'll do what you say?" I asked.

"Well. After the decription is complete. I can activate your triton apps and take over your bodies. And your minds"

"But what about Marcus? You've got him" Chase asked him. He had a point. Why take us when he could just use Marcus?

"Marcus is an android. He'll burn out in the next year. But don't tell him that" the man said. Wow. I did NOT see that one coming. That explains why he couldn't just Marcus.

"And what about Adam?" Bree asked nervously.

"Adam? Down worry about him he's dead"

"No he's not dead" Bree said. There was a certain twinkle in her eye.

"Yes he's dead" the man said angrily.

"No. He's not dead" Adam came out from behind a wall. Adam's alive! We all smiled and hugged each other when he came out. The man, our father, looked shocked,"and I'm doing to rip your head off!"

He then charged at this guy and grabbed him by the neck.

"Go Adam!" Bree shouted. We were all cheering for him. Adam picked him up and threw him across the room.

"Adam come let us out!" Chase shouted. Adam ran over to the cage and started playing with a keypad nearby.

"Not so fast" Marcus said, as he sped around the corner. Adam looked up at him,"you're not letting them go anywhere"

"And you're not going to do anything to them" Adam said back. Then blue light started flowing into his arms. It looked like it was building up. After it finished blue light shot out of his hands and knocked Marcus back.

"WOOHOO! я обнаружил одну из моих скрытых способностей!" Adam yelled

"Wait Adam what did you just say?" Chase asked.

"woohoo! ég uppgötvaði einn af falinn hæfileika mína!" He said dully.

"Again." I told him

"woohoo! entdeckte ich eines meiner verborgenen Fähigkeiten!"

"In English!" Chase said annoyed.

"espero no hablo Inglés?" Adam asked.

"No. You're not speaking English" I said. I knew Spanish pretty well, so I could understand him.

"Adam. I think you're omni-linguine"

"Chase. You still haven't unlocked the ability to use smaller words!"

"It means you can speak multiple languages" I said before Chase could start and argument.

"Awesome! I descubierto twee verborgen à la fois!"

"Adam. Try to keep it in just English" Chase said, "know how hard it is to control a new ability when you get it but can you please try and control it? You just used 4 different languages in the same sentence"

"Sorry" Adam said.

"Adam. Since you're out there with your new abilities and we're in here without our regular bionics can you please open the cell before he gets up?" Bree asked gesturing to the guy, who was starting to get off the ground. Adam pressed a few buttons on the keypad and we were out of the cell. We saw the opportunity so we ran. I was bringing up the rear. I saw the man getting up so I stopped and shot him with my heat vision. He went slamming back against the wall. I ran to catch up with my Sibilings, but when I passed Marcus, he grabbed my ankle.

"You're not going anywhere."

He held a blue ball of energy in his hand. He threw it at me then I passed out.

I had The make Adam omni-linguine. And I made sure Russian was the first language he spoke. So now Adam has his bionic energy blast an. H can speak all languages. Woohoo!


	11. Chapter 10

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I want to get this story done ASAP so I can start a new lab rats story. I have a few ideas but I don't know which one I'm going to writ next, I've narrowed it down to two though. In the next couple of chapters I'll give you the summary and then maybe even a little preview and with me, those are hard to come by. **_

**Chapter 10**

**Chase's POV**

We were running up the stairs up. None of us looked back. Which was a mistake. We should have looked back. Otherwise we could have avoided future events. Future events that threaten our existence, but we'll get to that later. Once we made it outside Bree grabbed both of us and she sped us back to the hotel room. It was as much of a wreck as it was before.

"Where's Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"Check all the rooms" I said. We all split up and started searching.

"Found them!" Adam said. He was looking into the bathroom. We ran up behind him. Leo and Mr. Davenport were sitting there. Adam and I helped them up. We walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the beds.

"Guys. What happened?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"We'll answer that once you tell us why this guy said he was our father"

"What guy?" Mr. Davenport asked me. He looked like he knew something.

"I'll pull up a picture of him" I quickly searched through images in my head. I found it and projected it on the wall. I looked at Mr. Davenport. His eyes widened when he saw the picture. He knew this man.

"He said he was your father because, he, is your father"

"What?!" We all said at the same time. Including Leo.

"And he's my brother"

"WHAT?!" We all said at the same time.

"When we were younger we started Davenpott industries and devolved bionics. We were going to implant your chips into robots but Douglas went behind my back and put the chips into you guys, genetically engineered humans. And your chips weren't designed to come in contact with the human nervous system"

"That's why we glitch" I said in realization. It all made perfect sense now!

"Wait. Then why doesn't Marvus glitch?" Leo asked,"I mean he's human, and he has bionics"

"Marcus is not human" Bree cut him off.

"Then what is he?" Leo asked, getting quieter and quieter as he spoke.

"He's an android" I said.

"HA! Wait what does that mean?" He asked.

"It means he's a robot with human skin. But androids burn out fast" I told him.

"So Marcus is going to die?!" Leo asked me. I nodded at him,"WOOHOO! FINALLY! That two face liar will get what he deserves!"

We all looked at him. He put his hands up innocently

"Sorry. Am I not allowed to be happy that my sworn enemy is going to die?" He asked turning away. I laughed a little. Then Davenport scanned the room and looked nervous.

"Guys. Where's Jack?" He asked us. We all looked around. He wasn't in the room.

"Chase. Track him." Bree instructed me. I pulled up my bionic gps. I saw our chips, Marcus' chip, but I couldn't find Jack.

"He's not there" I said.

"What do you mean he's not there?" Bree asked me, stepping forward.

"I-I don't know" I admitted.

"Wait. Jack is missing?!" Adam asked. We looked at him blankly and nodded,"WOOHOO! It wasn't me this time!" He shouted. We shook our heads and went back to thinking.

"Ok. After you left Douglas' house was Jack with you?" Davenport asked.

"I didn't see him when I sped off with Adam and Chase. I thought he was behind us" Bree told him.

"Do you, do you think he's back at Douglas'?" Adam asked.

"It's very likely" Davenport responded. I shook my head. Not again. We just got away! Adam died! Then resurrected. I don't think that can happen again. God, I don't think we can do this, but we've gotta stay confident. For Jack. Then someone knocked on the door. We all got read to fight as I went over and opened the door. It was Jack's girlfriend.

"Kim. Hi." I said sheepishly.

"What is going on here? And where's Jack?" She asked as she walked into our hotel room.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Mr. Davenport asked her.

"Kim Crawford. Now I want to know right now why Jack has forcefields, an heat vision, and..."

Mr. Davenport cut her off,"wait. She knows..."

"Yes I know know start talkin before I go black belt on you" she said as she took a stance. She didn't look like she was going to back down any time soon. We all looked at Davenport. He signed and started to explain.

"Ok. I guess I should start by saying that Jack is related to Adam, Bree, Jack's twin, and Chase" he said, gesturing to each of us as he said out names,"They're siblings. He ran away when he was 10. I really don't know what happened until now"

"Ok" Kim stood up regularly, "what about the heat vision and forcefields?"

"Now THAT'S the complicated part" Mr. Davenport started,"all four of my, niece and nephews, have bionic abilities. Bree has super speed and she has super agility. Adam has super strength and heat vision, and Jack has all their abilities combined"

"But Mr. Davenport what about our hidden..." Adam started.

"I'm getting to that" he responded,"and all of them have hidden abilities. Most of them are yet to be discovered. As of now Chase can move things with his mind"

"And I can levitate. Found that out at Douglas'" I said smiling.

"Really?! That's awesome! And Bree can manipulate sounds she hears, and Adam, hasn't unlocked any yet"

"Yes I have!" Adam stood up in protest,"I can shoot blue light from my hands AND I'm omni-Lasanga"

"Omni-lasagna? You're multiple lasangas?" Leo asked holding back laughter.

"Yeah. That's what Chase said"

"It is?" Leo looked like he was about to cry. Then he bursted out laughing.

"I did not! I said he was omni-linguine. He can speak all languages"

"He can?!" Mr. Davenport said,"awesome! Now we can take that trip to Italy!" He said.

"What about Jack's hidden ability? Does he have his own or does he have yours?" Kim asked.

"Jack has his own hidden abilities. Those are the only things they don't have in common"

"Then what is his hidden ability?"

"He can pass through solid objects" Bree said. Kim looked shocked.

"Oh my god! I've gotta tell the others" Kim shouted as she turned to leave the hotel room. We all grabbed here while screaming no!

"Kim. You can't tell anyone! Otherwise the government will take Jack, Adam, Bree, and Chase away and Big D with go to the big house. And I'll be stuck in a giant mansion with Eddy; who hates me and my mom" Leo told her. She came back inside the room.

"So what about Jack? Where is he?" She asked us. I hoped she wouldn't.

"That's the thing. We're not quite sure" I told her.

"You're not sure? As in you don't know?!" She started getting angry.

"No! It's, it's just it's that we HAVE a pretty good idea of where he might be, but we don't know for certain" Mr quickly covered up.

"Ok. Lets go" she said.

"No way girl. You are NOT going with them. You're staying here with me and Leo" Mr. Davenport said.

"You can't make me stay!" Kim protested.

"Yes I can" Mr. Davenport responded firmly.

"No you can't! You're not in charge of me! I'm not your bionic child!"

"You know what. You're right. You're not my bionic child" he said. That was weird. Mr. Davenport never gave up that easily, "You're my biological child"

**_TWIST!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up in the cell I was in before. The others weren't anywhere to be seen. That was good. I stood up and started pacing. Then Douglas came over with a small remote in his hand.

"Hello son. It's almost time" he said while shaking the remote around. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"I'm not your son!" I said to him.

"Lets see what you think after I press. This. Button." He said holding up the remote. It felt like it all happened in slow motion. His thumb went down on the button. I almost collasped on the floor, but I caught myself on the wall. I couldn't control myself. It felt like my mind was on hinging itself. I fought it as much as I could but then I felt nothing. I collasped onto the floor. Then feeling started coming back to my limbs, but I couldn't get up. I couldn't control them. They started moving randomly.

Suddenly, a new sensation came over my mind. World destruction, evil, CAPTURING Adam, Bree, and Chase. I stood up and walked to the edge of the cell.

"Hello, father" I said to him smiling.

"You're a good boy Jack" he said as he opened the cell. I stepped out.

"Now I'm going to get Adam, Bree, and Chase" I told him.

"No you're not. Find out where they are. And tell me"

"Sure thing dad" I said as I pulled up the GPS in my head. I saw Adam, Bree, and Chase were on their way here. Perfect."they're on their way here" I told him

"Excellent. When they arrive. Marcus is going to hold you, and you're going to act helpless. Then once they're far enough in the room Marcus will speed over and block the door. Then. They're ours, well, mine"

Really? Another one? We just had to sit and wait.

**Kim's POV**

"You're my biological father?!" I was shocked. I had parents of my own. And why had I remembered none of this!?

"Yes. You are. After I adopted Adam, Bree, Chase, and Jack I knew you would be upset that you were the only one without bionics so I gave you to my ex-wife's sister. I whipped your memory so you wouldn't remember me and come looking. I'm sorry Kim, but your name isn't Crawford, it's Davenport"

"Does this mean, I can't go out with Jack?" I asked, about to cry.

"No no no! You still can! He was genetically engineered by my brother, and my ex-wife gave birth to you"

"Ok then lets go get him. Chase. Lead the way" I said as I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him toward the door.

"Kim you're not going" dad told me.

"I think you own me for giving me away as a child" I said dully. The others looked at him and nodded.

"Ok. Fine! But Leo. You're staying here and Kim." He said rummaging through his suitcase,"go into the bathroom and put this on under your shirt" he said handing me a vest. I took it and went into the bathroom. I heard Leo complaining outside.

"How come I can't go?!" He whined.

"Because. I only have one best and your mom would kill me" my father responded. I was in shock. I thin, I'm gonna go home and call my "parents" Aunt Tessie and Uncle David. But I need to get Jack back first I just have to. I finished putting the vest on and came out of the bathroom.

"Ok guys. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup. Get on Bree's back" Chase told me. I gave him a weird look.

"Bree is going to super speed us all over there. She normally just grabs Adam and my hands, but since she doesn't have a third you're gonna have to go on her back" he explained to me.

"Can't I just hitch a ride on captain muscles over here?" I asked him.

"I guess you could. Adam?" Chase asked him.

"Yeah fine with me. Hop on" he responded. I jumped on his back and Bree grabbed each of their hands. I have my father one last look before I sped off. We were at the house within two minutes. When we stopped, I jumped off Adam's back and onto the ground. We all stood and stared at the house.

"So Jack's inside?" I asked.

"Yup." They responded together. We walked down the driveway toward the house.

Once we were inside we walked down a long, dark hallway. The door had slammed behind us. When we went down into the basement I saw Jack. His hands were pinned behind his back by that kid who I was handcuffed to.

"Guys! Help me!" He shouted. I took a fighting stance. The others did too. I guess you could call them my cousins. We slowly advanced into the room together. What I didn't understand is why Jack didnt use his heat vision or something to fight back. He was struggling to get free. He was still cute while doing it. Then Jack looked at the kid. The kid let Jack go and sped behind us. He must be bionic too! How many other bionic kids are there that I don't know about?

"Jack!" I screamed as I ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around him, but he didn't do the same, "Jack?" I asked nervously.

"You shouldn't have come here, Kim. I liked you. It's ashame I'll have to destroy you"

"What?!" I shouted, before I could process anything Jack just said or get ready to defend myself before he picked me up by the collar and threw me across the room. I hit the wall and went into a loopy daze.

**Bree's POV**

"What was that's Jack?! She's you girlfriend!" I yelled at him.

"Relax cupcake. Soon you'll understand"

Jack then grabbed my wrist. He picked me up and threw me over to Marcus.

"You're beautiful doll. Have I told you?" Marcus asked me. I tried to break free of his grip but he was too strong. I watched what happened next.

"Jack. What happened to you? What's going on?" Chase asked him.

"You wanna know what's going on doormat? I'm evil. And I'm happy about it" he threw a punch at Chase, but he blocked it.

"Hey! Leave my little brother alone!" Adam shouted. He charged at Jack, but he just flipped Adam over his shoulder.

"NO!" I shouted, as I tried to break free of Marcus again, but he held me back.

"So little bro, you wanna go now?" Jack asked. Chase waited a minute before responding.

"Lets do this" Chase took a stance.

**Chase's POV**

"So little bro? You wanna go now?" Jack asked me. I knew Adam just had to grab Jack, get him out of here, and back to Mr. Davenport, then he could fix him. I looked at Adam and he nodded. Did I just send a telepathic message. I thought the same thing, but this time I thought of Bree. I looked at her and she nodded. This is awesome! I'm telepathic!

"Lets do this" I said as I took a stance. Adam was still laying on the floor, like he was helpless. I counted down in my head 3..2..1! Adam stood up and pinned Jack's arms behind him, Bree managed to break free of Marcus and run over to Kim. I generated a Forcefields and threw it at Douglas. He hit the wall and collasped. I went to throw one at Marcus.

"Hang on Chase. I've got this twerp" Adam said as a blue ball of light started building in his hand. I had Marcus distracted. I nodded at Adam and he threw the ball at Marcus, throwing him against the wall. I ran over to Kim and grabbed her legs. Bree grabbed her shoulders and we ran up the stairs. Adam dragged Jack.

"Adam, quickly! Put your hand on my shoulder!" Bree shouted at him. Adam held Jack on a pressure point and used his other hand to grab Bree's shoulder. Then she sped us back to the hotel.

**_I have officially chosen which Lab Rats story I'm writing next! If you want a Kickin It story read Surviving in Exile. There will be one or two more chapters for this story. So here is the summary for the new Lab Rats story. Preview to come in the next chapter or two!_**

**Title-**The Future of Lab Rats

**Summary-**The labs rats 8 years later. Adam is a pro football player Philadelphia, Bree is a model in Hollywood, Leo is a math professor in Miami, and Chase is training to become Davenport's successor. One day tradegy strikes and an old enemy returns. The rats must reunite and stop him. Can they get over their differences and defeat him? Or will their new lives get in the way?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Chase's POV**

I had FINALLY gotten use to Bree's super speed. It wasn't fun at first, but it's tolerable now. We burst into the hotel room and Mr. Davenport was waiting for us. Jack broke free of Adam and turned to run, but Adam pounced on him and pinned him down.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mr. Davenport screamed.

"I don't know! We showed up and Jack was suddenly on Douglas' side!" I told him.

"No, no, no! We've gotta get him back to the lab. Quickly! To the backyard! I left the helicopter there!"

"What about Kim?! We can't just leave her here!" Bree protested.

"Ok. Fine. We can take her with us! You and Chase get her out the door. Adam get Jack"

"Let me go!" Jack said through his teeth

"Don't worry Jack. Once we get back to the lab we'll get you back to normal!"

"I, AM NORMAL!" He shouted.

"No you're not Jack you're just pure evil" Adam said.

"AAARRRGGG!" He shouted as he lunged for Adam. Adam grabbed him and started dragging him out of the door. Bree and I picked Kim up and started carrying her out the door. Leo and Davenport followed us. We took the back staircase to avoid the lobby. We ran into the backyard and got into the helicopter. Leo and Mr. Davenport sat up front. Bree, Kim, and I sat I the back and Adam kept Jack pinned down behind us. Just in case.

"Ok guys. This is my high speed helicopter so hang on!" He said as we took off. We were flying almost as fast as an airplane. About halfway through the ride Mr. Davenport asked, "how are you holding up, Adam?"

"I'm a little tired but it's fine!" He said back. Then Jack got his his feet under Adam and flung him against the wall. He didnt get off up the ground. Jack stood up and smiled. Then he looked at Mr. Davenport.

"Chase! Protect Mr. Davenport! Leo and I've got Jack!" Bree instructed me. I stood up and created a Forcefield around Mr. Davenport and I. Leo stood up and went into the back with Bree. They both took a stance. They started fighting and Jack easily took down Leo and Bree. I forgot he was a second degree black belt. Instead of coming after me he went to the door. He opened it and looked down. We were above a forest.

"Jack what are you doing?!" I yelled over the wind.

"I'm going back to my real father!" He screamed back then he jumped out to the helicopter. I let my Forcefield drop. Then I ran and jumped out after him.

"Chase what are you doing?!" Mr. Davenport yelled, but I just ignored him and focused on Jack. I got as close to him as I could and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Get off me twig!" He shouted at me, trying to push me off. I let go and used my molecular Kinesis to push him back up into the helicopter and close the door. I kept free falling to the ground. Then I remembered I could levitate when I was about to hit the ground I stopped myself. Then I let myself drop. I was about to pass out when I saw a ladder about five feet from me. I dragged myself over to it, grabbed on, and tugged. I was raised and brought into the helicopter. I saw Leo, Kim and Bree slowly getting up and Adam holding Jack down. Everything was as it should be. Then I blacked out.

**Bree's POV**

When we got back home Adam dragged Jack out of the helicopter while Kim was trying to calm him down, make him less hostile. Meanwhile, Leo and I were stuck carrying Chase inside.

"Adam quickly! Get Jack downstairs and into a capsule!"

"Which capsule?" He asked,"you got rid of Jack's a long time ago"

"Any one just HURRY!" He shouted. We all ran into the house. Once we were in the lab Leo and I dropped Chase on the ground and ran over to the control panel next to Mr. Davenport. Adam was struggling to get Jack into a capsule. I ran over to help him. Kim was still trying to calm him but she was failing. Adam and I shoved him into my capsule.

"Mr. Davenport do it now!" I shouted. Adam and I were holding the capsule closed. It was difficult. I had no idea what he was doing. There was a blinding light then everything stopped.

**Jack's POV**

I was struggling against Adam's grip. Damn he's strong! Then Bree raced over to help him. They both managed to shove me into Bree's capsule. I kept banging on the door for them to let me go. They didn't let me out. Then lights started flashing and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Then everything was peaceful and calm. I didn't want to capture them anymore. I was let out of the capsule.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I took your chip out. You're not bionic, but you're not evil either" Mr. Davenport responsed.

"You took away my bionics?!" I wanted to scream at him.

"Jack!" I heard someone say as they wrapped their arms around me. I saw blonde hair on her shoulders. It was Kim. I immediately returned the hug.

"Kim what are you doing here?!" I asked her.

"While you were busy being evil bionic boy I found out that Donald is my biological father"

"He's your biological father?!" I asked in shock. I couldn't believe it.

"Jack, Kim. I want to ask you something" Mr. Davenport started,"will you two stay and live with me?" He asked. I looked at Kim. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I out my arm around her and said, "yes. Yes we will stay here!" Everyone cheered. I wrapped my arms around Kim and kissed her. This was the happiest moment of my life.

**_This is not over! There's an epilogue coming where the preview for The Future of Lab Rats will be. _**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Jack's POV**

Adam, Bree, and Chase came running into the lab. They just stopped a tsunami in Mississippi.

"Congrads guys that was awesome! I said as we all high fixed each other.

"That was great guys. Now I've got some more good news" Mr. Davenport said, "I have successfully recreated Jack's chip!"

"Seriously?! Get out!" I said. This was super exciting! It's been almost five years since I lost my bionics.

"And" he continued,"I successfully create two, more, chips!" He said excitedly. We all started jumping up and down

"Wait, wait, wait." Leo said,"does this mean I'm going to be bionic?!"

"Yes. And you too Kim"

"Really?! Ekk!" Her and Bree grabbed each others arms and started jumping up and down.

"Now Jack. You're going to have all your own abilities. Kim, you're going to have speed and Forcefield, and Leo. You're going to have intelligence, senses, and heat vision. Plus I put some Douglas' codes in each of your chips. Do you'll have some hidden abilities! I'm not quite sure what they are yet, but the pint is you'll have them!"

"Really! Oh my god!" Kim said as she started jumping up and down again. Leo joined them.

"Ok guys. Get in the capsules. I'll install the chips then build three more capsules"

We all ran into the capsules. I took Adam's, Leo went into Chase's and Kim took Bree's. Mr. Davenport pressed a button on the control panel and there were flashing lights then a sharp pain in the back of my neck. The doors of our capsules opened and we stepped out.

"Hey Bree, Kim, face you to Seaford and back!" Then I sped off. They sped after me. It felt so good to have my bionics back! I crossed the border line of Seaford and started running back. I passed the girls, but then Kim pulled ahead and made it back to the lab just seconds before me.

"Aww dang it Kim! Beginners luck!" I said laughing.

"Hey Leo" Chase asked,"how far away is the closest star?"

"4.242 light years away"

"Correct!" Chase said. Leo jumped up and down.

"Hey Kim heads up" Adam said as he shot his heat vision at her. She put up her forcefield and deflected his shot. Kim jumped into my arms. I let her go then got down on one knee.

"Kim. Will you marry me?" I asked holding out a ring. She smiled at me.

"YES!" She shouted. I stood up and three my arms around her. Everyone was smiling and they all came and joined our hug. I couldn't be happier.

**_Here is a sneak peek at The Future of Lab Rats _**

"He's not gone. He's spending some time with me" we all recognized that voice. It wasn't Eddy's, it was the scarring voice, of Douglas. We looked around at all the computer screens. He was no where.

"Where are you Douglas?" Adam asked. The protective side of him was coming out. I love that side.

"I'm right here" he said walking out of the garage. We all ran over to him but we all ended up grabbing thin air because he teleported to the other end of the room.

"What do you want?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd let you know that your uncle isn't dead"

"He's not our uncle. He's out father. And you have nothing to do with us!" Bree said.

"Come on cupcake. We all know that's not true" Douglas said smiling.

"Hey. You don't talk to her like that" Adam said stepping forward.

"Aww, are you going to protect your baby sister?" Douglas asked mockingly.

Adam looked really angry. A blue ball of light started growing in his hands. Oh yeah! He's going to use his bionics! I haven't seen bionics in years. The ball was growing bigger and bigger until Adam threw it at Douglas. He didnt looked scared at all. He just teleported. The ball of light hit the wall and made a big hole in it.

"Oops." Adam said.


End file.
